Possessed
by louiselane
Summary: Lex throws a Halloween party at the mansion when something weird happen with Lois and Clark. Now Lex and Chloe have to figure out what this is happen and help them.


**TITLE:** Possessed  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Lex throws a Halloween party at the mansion when something weird happen with Lois and Clark. Now Lex and Chloe have to figure out what this is happen and help them.  
**RATING:** Nc-17  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Chemistry and Private Poetry Reading .If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at  
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex  
**SPOILER:** None mentioned but set during season four, maybe after "Run"  
**DEDICATION:** To Rachael for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Chlexers, Clois ,Naught Seduction and Chloe/Lex and Lois/Clark appreciation thread on fan forum.

It was a nice, very hot, fall day in Smallville. Everybody was hanging out in Talon: Chloe, Lois, who came back to visit her cousin, Clark, who couldn't stop laughing about Lois's stories, and Lana and Martha who were at the balcony calculating the expenses of the coffee shop.

Lex arrived in Talon with some orange envelopes.

"Hey Lex" Chloe said with a smile.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"I'm here to invite you all to the Halloween bash that I'm throwing at the mansion," he explained.

"Sounds cool. When will be?" Chloe inquired.

"October 31th of course." Lex answered with a smirk.

"In five days???" Chloe asked with a frown. "I don't have a costume."

"Don't worry Chloe. Don't you remember? A new costume store opened up right next to the school," Clark tried to calm her.

"Oh right. I totally forgot about that."

"So are you coming?" Lex asked with a grin.

"I will." Chloe smiled at him.

Later in the costume shop Lois, Clark, Chloe and Lana were trying on some costumes to wear to Lex's party.

"What do you think?" Clark asked Lois when he came from the cabin wearing a red cape and a blue tight coolant.

"You look ridiculous!" Lois said trying to not laugh. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know. Some kind of superhero." Clark answered with a frown.

"Go back there. I'll find some descent for you to wear." Lois said, as she looked through the costumes. "Chloe and about you? Are you okay in there?"

"I am!" Chloe yelled from the cabin. "I found the perfect outfit.""Let me see." Lois insisted.

"No way. It will be a surprise."

"All right. If you want it that way."Suddenly, Lois stopped her search, and looks astonished that she found a costume.  
"Clark I found!" She said with a smirk.

The week flew by and it was already the day of Lex's halloween party. Lex was greeting his guests, dressed as Alexander the Great with authentic roman clothes. The place was all decorated with Halloween decoration and it was playing some hard music in the background.

"Trick or Treat?" Lex said when Chloe put her foot in the door.

"Hey, that's my line. awwww Lex, I love your outfit. Who are you?" Chloe asked when she arrived in the mansion wearing a white dress and her hair in a ponytail.

"Alexander the Great. And you are a goddess?"

"Yes I am. How did you get this costume?" she asked curious.

"I have some friends who work in Hollywood studios, so one of them took one of the costumes from the movie Troy."

"Awww This is so cool! So Who wore this Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom?""I don't know. But enough about me. I really love your outfit too Chloe. You are perfect goddess! Which one you are by the way?""Aphrodite," she said with a smile.

"The goddesses of Love. Are you thinking in casting a love spell in me?" He required with a smirk.  
"Will it work?"

"Maybe" he said, when he suddenly noticed Clark and Lois aren't with Chloe. "Where are Clark and Lois?""I don't know. They are so mysterious about their costumes. Lois didn't allow me to see yet and they only started to get dressed when I get out of the house."Lana was searching for Jason who was in the garden picking a rose for her. Jason was dressed like a a vampire. They kissed and Jason put the rose in her hair. Lana was dressed like a witch.

When Chloe and Lex are still talking in the door, they noticed Lois and Clark arrived dressed with 30's outfits and carrying shotguns. Clark was wearing a hat and a brown suit. Lois was wearing a short blond wig and brown dress that fits with Clark's suit.

"Awww Who are you?" Chloe asked very surprised.

"Bonnie and Clyde, silly." Lois said with a smile. "And these outfits belonged to the real Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow."

"Very original, guys." Lex complimented them. "Now, if you excuse me I had to go to the kitchen for a moment. Chloe, do you want to help me?""Of course."When Chloe and Lex left the room, something weird happened. Clark felt a shiver and suddenly his eyes became red for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Lois asked worried.

"I'm fine Bonnie Perfectly Fine." Clark/Clyde answered.

"Bonnie?" Lois asked confused before she felt another shiver and her eyes became red too.

"Oh Clyde" Lois/Bonnie answer before starting to kiss him. "I missed you so much."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think we were killed and somehow our spirits are trapped in our clothes all this time. I don't know how but they possessed these bodies."

"Hey Bonnie. You are so smart. Give me some sugar, baby." He grabs her back and brings her body against his and they start to kiss again.

In the kitchen, Chloe was helping Lex to pick the champagne when he accidentally drops it on her when he tries to open the bottle.  
"I'm so sorry Chloe," he said a little embarrassed.

"That's okay Lex. At least it isn't wine or it would stain this costume and I have to return it on Monday," she said as he helped her to clean the dress.

They looked at each other and started to kiss. Lex's kiss was so sweet that she couldn't resist for much longer. She didn't notice until now how much she desired him.

"Oh my god." Chloe said when she was caressing his baldhead. "How come I never noticed how sexy you are?" she asked him.

"Maybe because you are in love with Clark," he said still kissing her.

They are totally over control and are trying to get rid of their clothes when Chloe stopped him.

"No!"

"No?" Lex asked confused. "I thought you wanted to.""I want. I really do. But not here. Can we go someplace better?""Of course," he said with a smirk. "Your wish is my command. There's an elevator back there. Soon we will be in some of 37's rooms in the mansion," he explained.

"Cool," Chloe said with a naughty grin.

In Lex's office, Clark/Clyde and Lois/Bonnie have locked the door to the room. Clark threw Lex's stuff on the floor, as he laid her down on the table and started to kiss her body. Bonnie moaned with pleasure when Clyde came up her skirt and she started to feel him inside her.

Then, he starts to open her blouse as they came to the carpet and start to have sex there.

"Ohhh Clyde," Bonnie moaned totally in ecstasy.

"Bonnie"

Clyde threw her blouse away and started to open her bra as she was unzipping his pants. She took his pants and boxers.

"Ohhh big boy!" Bonnie said with a naughty grin before helping him to lay naked over her.

When they finish, Bonnie is still under him when they felt the shiver again. Lois and Clark notice what's been happening and freak out because they are naked all over each other.

"Clark! What the hell do you think are you doing?" Lois yelled furious.

"Lois! Oh my god!" He got up quickly and helped her to get up, and she slapped in the face.

"What's happened?" Clark asked very confused.

"What does it look like, lover boy?" she answered irritated.

"We really you know did.. it?" he asked surprised.

"What do you think?"

They start to get dressed when the shiver come back and their eyes glow red again.

"Clyde?" Bonnie asked.

"We're back, baby !"

In Lex's room, he and Chloe are lying in his bed totally naked. Lex was caressing her hair and kissing her face.

"Lex. I have to tell you something before, anything happens." She said pausing for a moment. "I never"

He put his hand on her mouth to stop her sentence. "Don't worry Chloe. I'll be gentle.""Okay." She said a little nervous.

Lex started to kiss her breasts and then her belly. Chloe moaned because of the pleasure filling all that ecstasy was shivering her body. It was good. She never felt anything like that especially when Lex was inside her.

Although it was Chloe's first time, Lex made her feel very comfortable. Like he promised, he was very gentle with her. Lex was impressed with Chloe's performance, for her first time, she was very creative.

"Ohhhh" Chloe moaned. "No wonder you have so much trouble with woman."

"And I don't understand why Clark let you get away. I'm very impressed." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Lex" She moans when he starts to kiss her belly again and get a little down. "Lex!"

"Do you like?" he required.

"Oh yes Yes!" She answered very excited.

When they finished, Chloe and Lex stayed quiet for a moment before Chloe laid her head on Lex's chest. He kissed her head and caressed her face.

Suddenly, they hear something weird noise like a shotgun and screams and decide to get dressed to discover what is going on.

In the main lobby, Lois and Clark or Bonnie and Clyde are threatening the guests stealing their money, jewels and precious objects of Lex's mansion.

"I told you doll. This will be our party." Clark/Clyde said with an evil grin.

Clark/Clyde was holding his shotgun over Lana's head who had her hands over her head like the other guests.

"Clark, are you completely out of your mind?" She asked in shock.

"No. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Like me and my doll here. How we are meant to be." He grabs Bonnie/Lois body and starts to kiss her in front of Lana.

"Really nice Clark. If this is your attempt to show me that you are over me. Congratulations! It worked!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Chloe and Lex arrive on the stairs. Lex was carrying a guy incase he has to confront the thieves, but to his surprise the thieves are Lois and Clark.

"Lois, are you crazy?" Chloe asked making them stop the kiss.

"I've never been so sure of anything!" She said with a smile. "Plus, I have to by pretty things for me, right? Like jewels, dresses and I hate to work!"

"Wait There's something weird here." Chloe deduced with a frown.

"What do you mean Chloe?" Lex asked curious.

"I could be wrong But I don't think they are Lois and Clark anymore."

"Really? And who are they?""Bonnie and Clyde, the real ones!" she answered.

Lex and Chloe were convincing Bonnie and Clyde to come to Lex's office when Lex noticed what a mess it was.

"Sorry!" Bonnie said with a grin. "Me and Clyde couldn't control ourselves."

"Plus, more than 60 years without sex We had to take vantage of these bodies!" Clyde pointed out.

"I see." Lex said when he was putting his stuff back in the table. "So, are you really Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow?"

"Yeah, baby." Bonnie answered flirting with Lex.

"And how did you came back?"

"I don't know. Suddenly the police are killing us and then we are here in this big mansion." Clyde explained trying to open the door. "If you'll excuse us We have to steal some things in the lobby.""Not so fast!" Lex said pointed his gun to him. "We still didn't finish our questions!""Do you really think that your gun will stop us?" Clyde said laughing.

"I also have a shotgun behind this desk!" Lex warned him.

"All right. What do you want to know?" Bonnie asked while she took a cigarette from her purse.

Clyde took of his hat and sat in the chair. Chloe noticeed some red crystals seamed into the hat.

"Lex, look this!" Chloe showed him.

"What is that?" He asked curious.

"That red meteor that we find two years ago! Clyde, can I see something in your jacket?" Chloe asked taking Clyde's jacket.

"Look, there's more here too!" Lex said surprised.

"I could be wrong but maybe when they were killed, their spirits stayed trapped in their clothes and when the clothes came to Smallville somebody seamed them with the red meteors."

"It's a crazy theory, Chloe!" Lex told her.

"I know. But if the green makes people act crazy who knows what the red one can do?"

"You have a point! And how can we make come back to Lois and Clark?" Lex asked.

"I have an idea. Can you bring some of your clothes here? And do you have some woman's clothes?"

"I think Helen left some dresses after the divorce.""Great! Go take them! I'll watch our couple here!""I think it's safer if I watch them and you pick the clothes. I'll tell you where you can find them."When Chloe went upstairs to get the clothes, Lex made Bonnie and Clyde take off their clothes. Clyde tried to resist, accidentally using Clark's heat vision that Lex thinks is some magic trick, but he surrender because of Bonnie.

When they take off the clothes and stand only in underwear that belongs to Lois and Clark, they felt the shiver again and Lois and Clark look at each other totally embarrassed when Chloe comes back with the clothes.

"There!" She said giving the clothes to them.

"What the hell is going on today?" Lois asked furious, putting on one of Helen's dresses.

"You were possessed by the spirits of Bonnie and Clyde." Chloe explained.

"Really?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"That explains why we had sex earlier." Lois said still angry.

"Ouch!" Clark said while he put on some of Lex's clothes.

"Sorry farm boy, but you know you aren't my type!"

After the party was over, Lois, Clark, Chloe and Lex were still in the mansion talking about what happened.

"So What are we gonna do with them?" Lex asked looking at the clothes.

"Burning them is a good idea," Clark suggested.

"Are you crazy Smallville? $200 if anything happens to them each! This meansthat would cost $400!"

"I can pay and then you can burn them." Lex offered.

"That would be a good idea." Chloe said with a grin trying to avoid Lex's eyes but clearly she can't. Lois notices something between then and decides to ask.

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked embarrassed.

"Did something happen between you two? You are acting weird!"

Chloe and Lex look to each other and when Lex was about to talk, Chloe decided to talk. "Of course not, silly! We are not possessed!""Just to be sure, cousin! You never know Goddesses of love and Alexander the Great, he was a great lover." Lois said with a smirk.

"It's late! We better get going!" Clark suggested.

"I'll get my purse and then we can go!"

When Lois and Clark leave the mansion, Lex and Chloe are alone.

"Why didn't you want to tell them?" Lex inquired, curious.

"I don't know Lex."

"Didn't you like it?""Of course I liked it. It was amazing!" She said with a naughty grin. "But I don't know what happens now, if we'll be a couple or this is only a one nightstand, and I don't want that!""I understand your fears Chloe. But this means to me more than a one nightstand and I can prove it to you!"He picked her up in his arms and kissed her with passion.

"Point taken!" Chloe said with a smile. "I'll think about it Lex. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired right now." She laughed after realized what she said. "I mean it was a long night."

"All right Chloe. We'll talk tomorrow!" Lex said, before kissing her again.

In the car, Clark and Lois are still embarrassed about what happened.

"So What are we gonna do?" Clark asked.

"Burn these clothes and never talk about this again!" Lois said.

"But" Clark tried to say something but Lois stopped him putting her hand on his mouth.

"No, Clark! This was a mistake! We were possessed by the spirits of killers!"

"Yes, I know But I liked it. I like that my first time was with you!" he said with a smile.

"It was your first time? Oh god!" Lois said nervously.

"Come on Lois! Admit it you liked it too! I felt it!"

"Well I can't deny it! You aren't so bad!" She said with a smirk.

"You are so stubborn! Why don't you admit it?" He almost yelled.

"And you are so annoying! I don't know what my cousin sees in you!" She said. They look at each other and start to kiss again before Chloe opened the car door.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Chloe said embarrassed. "Are you still possessed?"

"No We were trying to solve some things between us!" Lois explains.

"You know what? You can go! Lex will drive me back home." Chloe said with a smile.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Plus, I don't want to be in the middle of you two."

When the car left, Lex was still in the doorway when he noticed that Chloe was still there. He went to her side with two glasses of champagne.

"So Did you change your mind?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I did. I decided to give you a chance." She said taking one of the glasses and entering with him into the mansion.

The next day, Chloe awakened in her room wearing only Lex's purple t-shirt. She remembered sleeping with him again and got back home at 5am when he drove her back. It was noon when she woke up hearing Lois and Clark's voices from the kitchen. They were arguing about something that she was too sleepy to understand. When she entered in the kitchen, they stopped when they noticed her.

"Good morning Chloe!" Clark said with a smile. He was still wearing Lex's clothes and clearly he spent the night with Lois in Chloe's house.

"What a night, huh?" Lois remembered hers.

"Tell me about!" Chloe answered putting some coffee in a cup and took a sip to help her wake up

Someone knocked on the door. Chloe opened it and was very surprised to see Lex standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Lex!" she said surprised. "What is this?"

"I said I wanted to prove to you that last night means more to that a one nightstand and that's why I'm here Chloe. I'm officially asking you, Chloe Sullivan do you want to date me?""Are you serious?""I've never been so serious in all my life!"She looked into his blue eyes and gave him a smile. "Yes, yes I want to date you Lex Luthor!" Lex pulled her into his arms and they kissed with passion and desire. Lois watched everything from the window and called Clark to watch too. "I knew it! Something happened between them too!""You think they you know did?" Clark asked confused.

"For god's sake Clark! Say sex for crying out loud!" Lois yelled at him. "Yeah, I think they did, but this isn't any of our business, so we can leave Chloe with her own decisions okay?"

"But" Clark started to talk but Lois stopped him again.

"No but's! It's her choice and we have to respect it!" She looked at him and smiled. "So what we are gonna do today?"

"I have an idea. Do you like rollercoasters?"When Chloe and Lex finally arrived to her house, Chloe changed her clothes, and they notice Lois and Clark aren't there anymore. Chloe puts the flowers in a vase with water.

"I won't take long. I promise"

"I can wait. I know how long women take getting dressed."In her room, Chloe picked some of her favorite jeans and choose a red t-shirt to wear when she noticeed Lex behind her.

"Lex"

"I lied I can't wait!" Lex started to kiss her neck and caressing her breast under the t-shirt.

"Lex Lex Lex! Not here! My dad is in the house!"

"All right I'll be good!"Chloe sighed after Lex left her room. She started to imagine why Lex is so crazy about her. She can't blame him; after all she was crazy about him too. When she comes back ready to the living room, Lex was still waiting for her like he promised.

"We can go now!" She announced with a happy smile.

"Good!" Lex said with a smirk.

"Where should we go?" Chloe asked when she took a lollipop from her purse and started to lick it. That made Lex change his mind from his initial idea.

"What about the mansion?" Lex said with an evil grin.

"What are wegonna do at the mansion?" She suddenly realized what he was proposing to her. "Ohhhh Why not?"

In the amusement park, Lois and Clark are having fun on the rollercoasters and others rides.

"You know Lois It wasn't so bad spending the night in your housee after all. I think we solved some things between us."

"Yeah. I think you're right Smallville." Lois said when she was buying a hot dog.

They bumped into Lana and Jason. Lana still didn't understand why Clark and Lois were acting so weird last night, because she had to leave the party after they had gone into Lex's office to talk.

Lois and Clark are hugging when Clark talked to her "Hi Lana Ouch!"

"Why are you talking to me after what you did last night Clark? You pointed a gun to my head!" She remembered, still furious.

"Yeah LanaAbout that I really want to explain but"

"You can't! Right!" Lana rolled her eyes. "Some things never change around here.""Actually, he can explain." Lois interrupted. "And he will. We were possessed. You know the green rocks that are around here? Well, my cousin explained to me that there were some red ones in the costumes. They were actually the real clothes that Bonnie and Clyde were wearing when they were killed. Their spirits were trapped in the clothes." Lois explained.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Lana asked disgusted.

"But it's true!" Clark protested. "Ask Chloe Or Lex!"

Lana ran away from Clark with tears in her eyes, and Jason ran after her. Lois and Clark looked at each other confused.

"That's why I didn't want to tell her. This always happens around here. She'll think I'm a freak again!"

"But you are Clark. You are a freak. But you are MY freak!"He smiled, before kissing her again.

**The End **


End file.
